Fight or Flight
by Darveyiscanon1
Summary: When Jessica needs the firms help on a case in Chicago, they are more than happy to help. But when something goes terribly wrong, our favorite characters must fight to save themselves and each other. (Takes place season 8ish, with a few things changed)
1. Chapter 1

Fight or Flight

All he could hear was the ringing in his ears. Blinded by the sun, he tries to open his eyes.

_Where the hell am I?_

The smell of Oak trees and blood consumed him. He began to hear the branches swaying in the wind, the engine of the plane still running, and the faint cries of a woman.

_Donna._

Harvey could feel something preventing him from getting up. His seat belt was jammed into its clip.

"Harvey get the hell up," Louis demanded as he hovers over him, helping him get loose from his restraint. The man that stood before him was no longer the Louis he had come to know. Blood dripped down his face from the deep wound on his forehead. His suit jacket torn apart and covered in dirt. "I found Jessica, she's on the other side of the engine. I sent Alex to go look for the others."

_Where is she?_

Harvey struggling to stand up straight could feel a tightness in his side. He felt like someone had punched him right in the gut. Harvey could barely get the words, "I have to find her," out of his mouth.

"I know, Harvey we will."

"I can't lose her. I need her."

"You can go and help Alex while I tend to Jessica, but it's not looking good."

"What the hell happened?"

_~Flashing back to the office~_

"I really appreciate you all being so willing to help me with this case. Our flight to Chicago leaves tomorrow morning at 9am. Please try to be on time *cough* Harvey *cough*," Jessica joked.

"Hey, I can be punctual when I need to be," Harvey clapped back.

Donna glanced over at the managing partner with a look. "Robert, are you sure you don't need me to stay back and help?"

Harvey jumped in, "Donna, I need you with me."

_Really, he needs me? _

"Well I guess that answers your question Donna but thank you for the offer." Robert sits back in his chair and looks around at the people before him.

Harvey, Louis, Donna, Alex, and Katrina were all ready to help out their old friend while Robert would stay behind to take care of the firm.

"Well, I guess I will see you all tomorrow." Jessica walks towards the glass door and out of the conference room.

_~End of Flashback~_

She could feel the blood soaking through her blazer. The warm liquid was seeping between her fingers that were keeping pressure on the wound. She felt herself going in and out of consciousness until she heard something. She could barely make out the words until she finally heard him calling.

"Jessica," he cried out.

The blurry image of her former partner had appeared. Louis had finally returned from his venture to find the others.

"I found Harvey. He is pretty beat up, but he managed to stand and go off to help Alex. He should be alright"

Those words allowed her to finally feel some relief. The guilt she was feeling from putting all of her friends in this position was more painful than even her abdominal wounds.

Jessica attempted to lift her head up. "Good. Donna and Katrina?"

"Please just relax. They will find them, Jessica. I give you my word."

Jessica let her head back down to rest.

…

Harvey continued to fumble his way through the woods. His legs were still shaky, and his vision was slightly blurred. It reminded him of all the times he had, had a McCallan too many.

_God, I could use a drink right now._

The pain on his side was still present but didn't feel as badly as before. The adrenaline was beginning to kick in and he could feel the need to find Donna trumping his discomfort. She was all he could possibly think about now.

_She will be okay._

The idea of her not being okay made him want to drop to his knees. She couldn't leave him, not after last night, not after everything that was said.

Lost in the thoughts of his former secretary, he didn't notice the hill in front of him. Before he could stop himself, he began to tumble down, the branches scratching him the whole way, right before hitting his injured ribs on a log prior to reaching the bottom of the mound. He lied there in agony wishing he was back in his bed at his New York apartment, like the night before.

…

It was evident Louis was afraid. She had never seen him this nervous. Not even the look he had after the betrayal with Hardman compared to this one. It was clear he didn't want to say what he was about, but he had to know.

"I should take a look at that wound now. Will you let me see it?"

She reluctantly began to move her hands from her abdomen, only for Louis to nearly faint at the sight. The wooden stick that was stabbing through her stomach was clearly visible to him now and he finally understood the true depth of her injury. He went back to keeping pressure on her wound.

"We need to get you to a hospital now." He begins screaming for help, but she grabs his arm and pulls him close to her.

"We are in the middle of the woods, Louis. That won't help us now. We have to conserve as much energy as we can."

"You are right. I should-." As Louis is about to finish his statement, he pauses at the shock of the sound behind him.

"Louis," she managed to mumble his name before the blood continued to fall from her mouth as she collapsed to the ground.

...

_Sorry for leaving you guys on those cliffhangers. Gotta keep y'all interested somehow. I hope you guys enjoyed my first shot at a fic and if not I'm sorry I even attempted one. Hopefully I will get the next chapter out soon_


	2. Chapter 2

Fight or Flight

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the love and support for this fic. I am so overwhelmed with the kindness from everyone, so I am trying to keep writing as much as I can for you guys. Xx

_~Flashback to Harvey's office~_

Harvey looked out his window at the moonlit skyline. He couldn't help but think he was going to miss it. His trip to Chicago would only be for a week to help his friend, but he had grown very fond of his glorious view.

Standing there looking out, he began to feel her hand entangle with his. Remembering the warmth of that sensation, of her gesture, he realized it was just a figment of his imagination. She was not there with him like she had been when his mentor had left, but he wished she was.

Harvey slipped his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone. He quickly selected his speed dial 1 and waited to hear her voice. Her witty voicemail had come on the phone instead of her.

_Why isn't she answering?_

"Donna, it's me. I wanted to know if-," he paused. He had to think about what he was going to say. Of course, he knew wanted to see her and tell her, but he had been too afraid.

_I can't risk her. _

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if you uhm got those files I sent over to you. Okay. I am sure you did so have a good night. See you tomorrow," he quickly hung up the phone. He collapsed on his couch and lied down.

_What the hell am I doing?_

_~End of Flashback~_

Reaching underneath his back, Harvey attempted to remove the branch that was poking him. He was suddenly stopped by the sharp pain coming from his side. He couldn't help but moan in agony. Just as he began to lie back down, he heard something. He could hear the footsteps getting closer as the sound of branches breaking was getting louder and louder.

"Harvey, are you okay?" Alex bent down to help.

Harvey looked up at his friend to notice the sling he had made from his own jacket for his arm. His once white shirt was now red all over.

"I'm okay, Alex. Have you found her yet?"

Alex knew exactly who "her" was without even asking. He reluctantly began to say, "not yet, but we will find her."

"I can't even remember what happened. I think I must have blacked out. She got up to go to the bathroom and then the alarms started sounding off. I was about to get up to go grab her, but then nothing. I remember nothing. Next thing I remember, I woke up stuck in my seat on the ground." As Harvey finished explaining he felt as though he could attempt to sit up.

Alex instinctively grabbed onto Harvey to help him. "Take it easy, man. Are you sure you are okay to keep moving?" Alex had been cautious. He wasn't sure how badly Harvey had been injured.

Harvey knew if he explained what had just happened fully, Alex would never let him go find her. "I'm okay. The wind was just knocked out of me that's all. Just help me up and let's keep moving."

Although he was slow to believe his story, Alex began to assist Harvey in standing. His side was still in extreme pain, but he knew they had to keep moving. Alex aided him in walking. He had put Harvey's arm over his shoulder to allow him some relief.

As they continued on for about five minutes, Alex stopped to let Harvey rest against a tree. Alex glanced behind him to notice the small stream up ahead. He walked over and bent down to begin splashing his face with the water. He walked back to help Harvey so he could do the same. They both began to drink the water when Harvey noticed a piece of the plane floating down the stream.

He looked up the stream to see the drink cart and a couple pieces of the plane stacked up. He got up and directed Alex over. They both began to walk towards the wreckage, but as Harvey got closer, he began to notice something sticking out underneath the cart. The image of the pale, white hand became clear. "DONNA," Harvey screams as he begins to sprint towards her. "Alex, you need to help me get all this crap off her NOW."

Alex and Harvey begin lifting the rubble off of her legs, both going at a slow pace due to their handicaps. Harvey can't help but think of the worst when she continues to not move. It seemed like they were lifting stuff off of her for hours, but in reality, they had barely made any progress.

They finally got almost everything off except the cart. This required both the men's strength. The cart took up the entire upper half of her body. "Don't worry Donna, we are getting you out right now," Harvey whispered. "We lift on three. One, Two, Three."

As they lifted the cart off her body, they walked it carefully to the side of the stream. They both drop the cart and let out a loud sigh of relief. As Harvey turns around to go care for Donna, he is quickly stunned by the sight. He turns to Alex, with a terrible look in his eyes and says, "that's not Donna." Both men look back over at the sight of the young flight attendant, lying motionless and still.

_~Flashback to the plane~_

Harvey and Alex were sitting in their seats waiting for the ladies to finish boarding the private jet. Jessica walked on and sat down in her own seat across from Harvey. Katrina then sat next to Alex and began to discuss her fear of flying with him. Finally, the plane door had closed, and Donna walked up next to Harvey. "Is this seat taken?"

"It is now." Harvey stood up and moved over so she could sit with him. As he opened his mouth to say something, the flight attendant appeared.

A doe eyed, young girl stood before them all. She couldn't have been older than 26. She began to speak. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I am Abby and I will be your attendant for this flight to Chicago. If you need anything at all, I am your girl." She walked over to Harvey and explained, "I have a bottle of McCallan in the back for you, Mr. Specter. I'll bring over two glasses for you and your girlfriend."

Donna couldn't help but laugh as the young girl walked away. "Girlfriend? That's funny because-"

He interrupted, "would that be so terrible?"

Donna's mouth dropped open at the question given before her.

_I must be hallucinating. Did he really just say that to me?_

Before Donna was able to answer, the pilot began to speak over the radio. "Good morning folks. We are about to take-off for Chicago. It's about a two-and-a-half-hour flight. We have partly-cloudy skies on the horizon. Please keep your seat belts fastened at all times and I hope you enjoy the flight."

Donna looked back over at Harvey, but the moment had passed. Abby had returned with their drinks and they both continued the radio silence.

_~End of Flashback~_

…

Donna began to regain consciousness. Her head was pounding. She lifted her hand to feel the back of her head. The warm, red liquid painted her hand. She let out a soft cry at the touch.

_What happened?_

She began to stand up, but her head started to feel light as she collapsed back down to the ground. She can hear a man's voice, but she can't make out who it is. She is slowly fading back out of consciousness.

_Harvey?_

_Me again. Sorry for all the cliffhangers. I'm sure most of you want to kill me right now, but I love you guys3 Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Fight or Flight

"Donna," he yelled out. She could hear him calling as she was trying to wake up. Her head felt like it weighed a million pounds. She was trying so incredibly hard to regain full consciousness to give him a sign.

She was alive. She was trapped in here. She needed him more than ever.

"Harv…", she swallowed as she attempted to mumble his name. She tried again, but the sound would not come out. She looked around at what was left of the busted-up airplane bathroom that consumed her, trying to find something to make noise. She grabbed a piece of what used to be the seat cover and started to bang it against the remains.

She could hear him getting closer. His steps quickening with each new one. "Donna," he cried out. She slipped her hand out through the tiny hole in between the once bathroom door. The sensation of him grabbing her hand sent a relief throughout her body. "I'm going to get you out of there," he continued still holding on tight to her.

She could hear the moving of debris outside the jammed door. He was moving everything so quickly to get to her. Nothing would stand in his way of reuniting with her.

Once he finally got to the door, he realized it was stuck. He began to pull the door away from Donna, but it wouldn't budge. He placed his foot against the side of the door and pulled again with all of his might. It finally swung open causing Harvey to slightly lose his balance.

He kneeled down at her side and carefully scooped her up into his arms. He moved her auburn locks to the side and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. She gave him a smile and squeezed his arm. "I knew you would find me, Harvey."

He smiled back at her as he started to get choked up. "I'll always be there, Donna. I'm never leaving you." He pulled himself closer to her and kissed her on her forehead. The feeling of his lips on her head warmed her whole body. As he slowly lifted his head back up to look at her again, he was startled by a knocking sound coming from behind him.

He gently placed Donna down. She murmured, "What is that?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll go find out."

She watched as Harvey walked away. The knocking kept getting louder and louder. "Harvey," she cried out. The knocking sound continued to get so powerful she could no longer hear herself calling out his name. Then suddenly… she woke up.

_It was only a dream._

The knocking noise was coming from outside her trap. "Is someone there?"

"Hello? It's me, the pilot from the flight. Who is in there?"

Donna quickly replied with her name and disclosed that she was trapped in the plane bathroom.

"The name is Daniel. I wish I could help you ma'am, but I'm stuck as well." He had continued on describing how the front half of the plane was thrown off, which explains how they both ended up in their positions.

Donna had not moved from her position of lying down on the ground as she was too nervous, she would pass out again.

In an attempt to remain awake, she continued to listen to Daniel as he explained his life. He had two kids, a boy first and then a girl. The younger one was trouble and he knew he would have his hands full. She was his princess though and he just couldn't say no to her. The boy was like his mother, quiet at first but once you get him going, he never stops.

Donna couldn't help but envy, Daniel. He seemingly lived the life she had always craved. He had a spouse whom he loved, two adorable little rug rats, and a happy life. And in that moment, she began to think about Harvey and the night prior.

"And what about you, Donna? What's it like being COO of a major law firm?"

She conveyed to him how much she loved her job and the joy it brought her. She also couldn't hold back on telling him about the hole in her life though that came with the job. There were always sacrifices that were needed to be made by her. She always had put the firm above herself.

_The firm or Harvey?_

Nevertheless, they continued on about their lives and their accomplishments and their hopes. Donna was envisioning the boat Daniel had been so perfectly describing, when all of a sudden, it went quiet. "Daniel?" Donna's fear began to kick back in.

She called his name again, but she still received no reply. Donna lied there, helpless as she could not get up to help her new acquaintance.

…

Louis swiftly moved Jessica's hands back onto her abdomen to continue the pressure, so he could run over to the collapsed Katrina lying before him. He had no idea what to do.

_How the hell did she even make it back here?_

He cradled her, checking to see if she had any exterior wounds. Louis found nothing but scratches and bruises on her body. If Katrina was injured, it was internal.

Louis gently brushed the hair from Katrina's face. He prayed that his dear friend would wake. He wished that they would all wake from this nightmare.

"Louis. She is going to need water when she wakes up. You might be able to find some in the tail of the plane," Jessica proclaimed.

Louis carefully let Katrina back down and ran around the engine to the tail. He scavenged through what was left of the back of the plane. He could remember him and Jessica just laughing about something Harvey had said hours before. The memory faded as he continued to look in every crevice of the wreckage.

He finally found two small bottles of water in one of the drawers. He ran back around and returned one to Jessica. She took a small sip and then offered it to Louis. "We are both going to need our strength, Louis."

He reluctantly took the water bottle and drank some of it.

_God, water has never tasted so good._

"Thank you, Jessica."

He gave her the rest of the bottle to finish. He sat there for a moment and looked at her. A single tear began to stream down his face. This was his mentor, his friend, his family. Seeing her like this, was one of the worst things he would ever have to witness. After everything they have been through, Louis was finally turning into the man she always knew he could be. He worried that she would never get to witness the final evolution.

Jessica reached out and grabbed onto Louis's arm. She gave him a soft smile and he understood he couldn't fall apart now. Not when they needed him the most.

They finally heard a slight coughing noise behind them. Louis turned to see a now awake Katrina gasping for air. He rushed over to her and lifted underneath her head to turn her on her side. She continued to cough small bits of blood up which petrified Louis. "You are okay. Just breathe," Louis begged.

A man's voice echoed, "Louis, what the hell is going on?"

Louis looked up to see his fellow colleagues, Harvey and Alex carrying what used to be their flight attendant. They carefully placed Abby down and walked closer to Louis.

Harvey had an emptiness on his face. It was clear to Louis that they still hadn't found Donna, so he didn't ask.

Harvey cleared his throat, "I need to keep looking for her. Is everyone else accounted for?"

"Well the Pilot is also still missing. Jessica is right over-," Louis stopped mid-sentence.

Harvey dropped to his knees as Alex placed a hand on his shoulder. Everyone was looking over to their former leader, lying motionless on the ground.

_Hi guys. Hope you are all still enjoying the fic. I am going on vacation tomorrow... I will be bringing my laptop but I am not sure I will have wifi so I will try to update this as soon as I can. Xx_


	4. Chapter 4

Flight or Fight

_~Flashback to a bar~_

Harvey had been sitting alone, enjoying his McCallan, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Damn, you are getting old," Jessica joked.

"Jessica! I'd say it's good to see you but-," Harvey laughed

"If I were you, I wouldn't finish that sentence." She lifted her hand to notify the bartender that she would take one of whatever Harvey was having.

Harvey knew that if Jessica was here, in New York city, she needed something. "I was just going to say you looked categorically stunning, that's all."

Jessica gave him the side eye. "I'm sure you were. As much as I would love to joke around with you all night, I need a favor."

Harvey could tell from the tone of her voice that whatever she needed help with, was serious. "Anything for you, Jessica. You know that."

"I need your firms help with a case back in Chicago. I think I am in over my head," she says with a sadness in her voice.

"The great Jessica Pearson, in over her head, I can't believe it. If you need my help though, I'll hop on the next plane with you to Chicago. You know that." Harvey put his hand on her arm and gave her that suave smile of his.

"As much as I'd love your help, this requires more than just you. I need to get the band back together. Do you think you can make that happen?"

Harvey sits back in his chair, with his glass hovering near his mouth. What she had asked him would be difficult, but this was his mentor coming to him on her hands and knees. He could not let her down, she had always put him first and it was time for him to repay the favor.

Harvey put down his glass. "Come by the office tomorrow. Everyone will be on board by then."

Jessica leaned over and gave him a hug. The moment was sweet and reminded him of how much he missed his former partner. "Thank you, Harvey," Jessica whispered as she began to stand up and walk out of the bar.

_~End of Flashback~_

Harvey could not move. His entire body had frozen. The sight of Jessica had made him numb to any of the bodily pain he had been feeling prior.

He had been doing so well holding back the tears. As he finally regained the ability to stand up, he began to walk over to her. The once beautiful, tall, exotic woman that he had come to know, and love was no longer lying in front of him. She was pale and still, lying in a pool of her own blood.

"She didn't deserve this," Harvey mumbled.

Those words triggered it. The sobs. Harvey was broken. The soft cries of her dear friend echoed throughout the woods. Louis soon followed with his own sadness.

Once Harvey was able to open his eyes again, he used his hand to close hers. He felt like he had just lost a piece of himself.

"We love you, Jessica, and we will miss you" Louis murmured.

Harvey turned around to look at his friend. He gave him a nod for saying the words that he couldn't.

…

Donna continued calling for Daniel to wake. She feared the worst for him. She prayed he only passed out from the pain and was still alive.

Her mind drifted to the others and she hoped they were doing better than she was. She wondered why they hadn't found her yet, unless…

_No, they are fine. I can't think like that. _

She had thought about Harvey. Listening to Daniel talk about his life only made her think about him more. She realized that everything he had, she wanted, but with Harvey.

_I should have told him sooner. I shouldn't have…_

She couldn't even finish the thought. It was too hard.

"Donna," Daniel stuttered.

"Thank god. Daniel I'm still here. Are you alright?"

"I think so. I might've passed out from the discomfort."

She was so relieved to hear his voice. Being restrained and not having the ability to help him, was painful enough.

"I'm glad to hear your voice again. I was worried you were gone."

"Don't worry, ma'am, I am not going anywhere," he proclaimed.

Donna questioned, "Do you think we should try calling out for help now? I know we need to save our energy, but maybe someone is close."

"You know what? I think that's a good idea. We have to try," he stated.

She looked around and grabbed the piece of the seat to bang while she yelled. "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this, Donna."

They both roared for help. If the rest of the gang were anywhere in the woods, they would hear them.

…

Harvey used his jacket to cover what he could of Jessica's body. He sat there staring at the figure lying before him.

He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. He hadn't told her everything that had been going on in his life. All the good and bad things that have been shaping him into the man he was becoming.

He began to say, "I told her, Jessica." He paused to swallow. "I was waiting until after we fixed everything in Chicago to tell you, but-," he stopped.

This was too hard. This was unfair.

_Why am I okay, but she's not?_

"You told me a while ago, that I should say something. It took me a long time, but I finally listened to you. I should have been doing that sooner," he laughed.

"I'm sorry for how much trouble I was. I'm sorry about a lot of things. Most of all, I'm sorry we are here." Harvey couldn't say anymore he was too choked up.

Louis began to speak, talking about how changed he was because he knew her. He talked about how sad he was that she would never get the chance to meet his child.

"If it's a girl, I hope you would be okay with us naming her Jessica. Hopefully, my daughter will grow up to be as strong and ferocious as the woman she would be named after." Louis sat back and let the tears flow again.

As Alex stood there trying to comfort Katrina and both men, he got an odd look on his face. "Do you guys hear that?"

Harvey looked up. He began to hear it too. "Donna," he whispered.

_I swear I love you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I knocked it out right before I left for vacation just for all of you! Xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Fight or Flight

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. The sweat dripped down the side of his face as his body begged for air. His legs had become numb to the pain of running so fast. He hadn't run so fast in his life. The only thing keeping him going was the thought of her. The idea of holding her in his arms again gave him hope. Hope that she would be okay and that they would be okay together. He would never let her go again. The thought of seeing her, touching her, feeling her again was the only thing that mattered. Nothing else, no else, was as important as her.

Harvey could hear their cries for help getting closer to him. The sound of her voice was such a relief. She sounded just like she always did, strong and brave. She was Donna of course and that never faltered. Not even a plane crash could change that.

He loved that about her. He loved so many things about her. He had only just scratched the surface with her. He was just getting started.

As Harvey approached the front of the plane, they were still screaming for help. They couldn't hear his arrival over their yells. "Donna," Harvey shouted.

They both went radio silent. Donna couldn't believe the voice she was hearing. It was him. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming again, but she wasn't imagining this. He was really there. Not that she ever doubted him. She had so much faith in him. She always had faith in him no matter what.

"Harvey," she cried out. "I'm in here." She began to bang on the walls of the destroyed bathroom she was still stuck in.

He ran over to the remains of what used to be the plane's bathroom and started to remove all the debris blocking him from her. The pain in his side was still so incredibly present throughout it all. The adrenaline was all still there though, keeping him going and helping him get to her.

"Daniel, how are you doing up there?" Donna questioned after not hearing from him in a little. "Harvey you have to help him too."

Harvey couldn't think of anyone else but her right now. If she asked him to do something though, he would do it. He couldn't say no to her. "I will as soon as I get you out of here," he proclaimed.

Daniel began to speak, "I'm okay, Donna. Let him help you and then he will help me. Don't worry about a thing, ma'am."

She lied there in relief. Harvey was there, Daniel was okay, and they were all going to be fine. She felt the weight lift off of her shoulders as she listened to the sound of Harvey moving the Earth to get to her.

She loved that about him. She loved so many things about him.

"Harvey, let me help you," Louis mumbled out as he arrived at the scene.

"It is so good to hear your voice," Donna yelled out.

"Yours too, Donna. You will be out of their in no time," he chanted as he continued to help Harvey move the mess off of her.

Once they finally got everything removed, the only thing standing in his way of reuniting with her was the damn door. He could see the thing was jammed shut. That wasn't going to stop him from getting to her.

He began to pull at it with all of his might. "Louis, grab that end. I need your help," he cried out as he jerked at the door. With both of their forces, the door managed to swing open causing them both to fly backwards.

Donna looked over at the disheveled Harvey lying in front of her. Once he opened his eyes, their sights linked. That moment sent chills down his spine. Donna could feel the hairs on her arms raise in that second. They were finally together.

He gave her a big Cheshire grin. No matter the situation, she still managed to take his breath away. He had never been so happy to see anyone in his life. He began to crawl over to her and carefully checking on her to make sure she wasn't too badly injured.

"Are you hurt? What hurts? What can I do? Is there-," Harvey got cut off.

Donna interrupted, "Harvey, I'm okay. I think I might've hit my head during the crash, but the bleeding stopped. I'm okay."

He closed his eyes. The words 'I'm okay' were the two words he needed to hear. He was so thankful. He scooped her up gently in his arms and cradled her. He bent down and placed a single kiss on her forehead. She had been longing to feel his lips on her, to feel his warmth again. She couldn't help but think back to his apartment the night before. Where everything had been so right before everything went so wrong.

_~Flashback to Harvey's apartment the night before~_

Harvey searched his pocket for the key to his door. He'd had a long day at work and was so relieved to finally get back home before their adventure to Chicago tomorrow. He slipped the key into the door and allowed himself into his home. He checked his phone as he walked into his open space, when he could feel someone watching him. He looked up to find his red headed COO sitting next to the fireplace, waiting for him.

"How long have you been-," Harvey began to ask before she was quick to cut him off.

"I got your message. I could tell that you didn't just call to ask if I got those papers for the case tomorrow. What is it, Harvey?"

He started to get flustered at the thought of the question, at the thought of telling her the real reason why he'd called. He took off his jacket to throw it and his keys on the counter. He loosened his tie, hoping to feel some of the pressure go away. He looked to face her, but quickly turned to sit down on one of the stools next to the counter.

She noticed him start to clamp up and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and carefully allowed her hand to trail up and down his back to comfort him. She noticed he was sweating and couldn't figure out what was bothering him. She had never seen him like this.

"Harvey, what is it? You know you can tell me anything," she whispered.

He could feel himself finally begin to relax again. Her touch calmed him. He prepared himself to tell her absolutely everything. He had never felt so ready for something in his life. He looked to face her. He absolutely melted in her eyes. He moved her auburn locks to the side, out of the way of his view. She began to blush and formed a slight smile at him.

"I wanted to see you, so I could tell you something," he took a deep breath. "Something I should have told you so very long ago. That's why I called, but when I heard the sound of your voice, it all became so real. Then the thing that always happens, happened. The thought of losing you entered my mind and I couldn't shake it. So, I went back into my corner and didn't say what I really wanted to." He sighed in relief. He wasn't done, but he had finally started to say what he had been longing to say.

She began to get a look of confusion on her face. "Why would you lose me?"

He continued, "Because, I feared that if I told you the truth, the real truth, everything would change. We would never be able to go back, and I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk you."

"What truth, Harvey? I still don't-," she stopped.

Harvey cut in," I'm in love with you, Donna. I am so incredibly in love with you. Everyone can see it. Mike, Jessica, hell even Louis could tell. You are the most important person in my life. You are the person I want to share my wins with and the person I want to comfort me during my losses. You are the last person I want to see before I close my eyes and the first person I want to see when I get up. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you, but I-," Harvey was shut up by the crashing of her lips on his.

It was soft, but passionate. The kiss was fired by every feeling they had both ever felt about each other and now those feelings were finally out. She reluctantly pulled away, leaving them both wanting more.

"I am in love with you too, Harvey. There is no way in hell that you are going to lose me because of that," she proclaimed as she leaned in to close the space between them again. Their lips colliding as they both melted into each other. Their lips fitting together like two puzzle pieces meant to be.

His arms began embracing her as they continued. He started to kiss her cheek, then behind her ear, making his way down to her neck. She let out a soft moan, her enjoyment was not a secret. She moved her hands from his hair and cupped his face as she brought him back to hers.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him in while continuing to undo it. Once it was loose, she threw it to the side and went back in to start unbuttoning his shirt, losing that quickly as well. He slid his hands simultaneously around her back and spun her around. She allowed herself to lean against the counter as he began to unzip her red dress. He allowed it to swiftly fall to the ground once loose, revealing her black lace undergarments. As he reached his arms around her, he hoisted her up onto the countertop.

He continued to kiss every inch of her, teasing her. He played with the hook of her bra until it finally unclipped. She allowed it to drop and tossed it aside. He kissed her chest and continued to lose himself in her. Once he realized there's been enough foreplay, he swept her off the countertop. He carried her away to his bedroom to continue what they had started.

_~End of Flashback~_

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you," Harvey sighed as he continued to rub her head. He hadn't let go of her since he had gotten to her.

Louis had gone over to Daniel to check on him. He revealed that there was a beam holding him down and he would need Harvey's help to get him out. Harvey knew he needed to go help him, but he didn't want to leave her side.

"It's okay, but it won't be okay if you don't go help Louis with Daniel," she proclaimed while giving him her best 'Donna' look. He agreed and gently placed a kiss on her lips before lying her back down carefully.

When he got over to the other men, he quickly assumed the position to push the beam off of Daniel. "I can't wait to get out of here," Daniel cheered. He looked so relieved that they were here to help, but you could still see the fear in his eyes, as he let a single tear inch down the right side of his face. Louis gave Harvey a nod and they began to push the beam off the pilot. As they got the beam off of him, Daniel squealed.

The beam must have been puncturing his stomach since blood began pouring out from him. Harvey lunged at him to cover his stomach with his hands and stop the bleeding. He kept applying more and more pressure, but the blood continued to seep through his fingers. Louis grabbed a torn rag off the ground and threw it to Harvey to attempt to help with the bleeding.

"C'mon Daniel. Dammit stay with me," Harvey yelled out as he turned his head to look at Donna. She was shaking as she was watching the whole thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Fight or Flight

It had been almost a half hour since he had seen his other partners. Alex was unsure of what that noise had been earlier and could only pray that everyone was okay. He hated not having control of the situation. He felt so helpless throughout all of this.

Alex remained by Katrina's side, watching her as she slept. He was unsure of what he should do. He still had no idea what was wrong with her and could only hope that she would be okay. He wasn't sure if he could handle another loss.

He was still hurt from the loss of Jessica. Though he hadn't worked with her long, he still admired her. She was everything he had hoped to be as a lawyer. He knew if Jessica were still here, she would be doing everything she could to help them all survive.

_We need to get out of here. _

He began to look around for something that could help them. He searched around the engine of the plane for anything. If only the front of the plane was nearby, maybe there would be something there. When he couldn't find anything, he returned to a now awake Katrina.

"Alex," she mumbled, as she attempted to sit up.

He kneeled down beside her lifting her head onto his leg. "Hey there. Don't try to move, you need your rest. Don't worry about a thing, I'm going to get us all out of here."

She obeyed his request and relaxed in his lap. "Alex, I need you to do something for me."

Alex looked down at her and nodded.

"I need you to relay a message for me." Alex was noticeably confused and upset by this statement. She was clearly preparing her final goodbyes, but Alex was not going to let that happen.

"Whatever you want me to tell someone, you can tell them yourself when we get out of here," Alex replied.

"Alex, please. Look at me. I can sense myself losing feeling in my hands and feet. I'm cold," she cried. "I am so incredibly cold; I've never been so cold in my life. It isn't that cold out here, Alex."

He looked defeated after the words he had just heard. "You are not dying, Katrina. I don't want to hear it."

She whispered, "Please just tell him, okay?"

He was so confused by the statement.

_Tell him?_

Alex questioned, "Tell who, what?"

"Tell-," she attempted to get the words out but couldn't manage to before drifting out of consciousness again.

"Katrina," he began carefully shaking her. "Come on stay with me."

…

"Daniel, stay with me," Harvey yelled. He was still holding his hands on the leaking wound. He had been applying pressure for only moments, but it clearly wasn't working.

He looked back at Donna who was still lying there watching the horror movie happening before her. Harvey Specter was always confident, but the look Donna had seen on his face in that moment did not look like that. She knew it was bad.

Harvey looked back over at his fellow partner. "Louis, I need you to come here and keep pressure on this wound." Louis obeyed and switched roles with him. Harvey walked over to Donna and sat down next to her. "It's not good," he whispered.

She closed her eyes at the statement. For those few seconds when her eyes were closed, she imagined that none of them were here. They all had a normal flight and landed in Chicago 10 minutes late, which pissed off Harvey. She was able to calm him down like she always does, and they thanked the pilot as they got off the plane. She reopened her eyes and the fantasy had disappeared.

"Help me over to him," she demanded.

"Donna, I don't think-."

"This is not up for discussion," she exclaimed.

Harvey nodded. He began to sit up scooping his arms underneath her neck and knees.

Donna questioned, "What do you think you are doing?"

"If you want to go over there, I am carrying you. That is not up for discussion," he explained. She agreed. Harvey continued to pick her up and walk her over to Daniel. He could feel his insides burning from the pain of holding her, but he didn't care about himself, only about her.

Her carefully placed her on the ground next to Daniel. "Hello there, ma'am," Daniel whispered, clearly struggling to speak.

She smiled at him while trying to stop the tears she felt coming. "You need to hang in there Daniel. You have a beautiful wife and some sweet kids waiting for you to come home."

He was incredibly happy at the thought of his family. It was almost as if the pain he was feeling had gone away thanks to them. They were the best medicine. "Tell them, Donna. Tell them how much I loved them and that I'll always love-," he mumbled as his eyes began to slowly shut forever.

Donna couldn't stop the tears anymore. Although she had only just met him, she had grown fond of Daniel. She knew so much about him and his life, she knew he had so much more living to do.

"Donna, I'm sorry. It will be okay," Harvey explained as he bent down beside her.

"No, it's not. Daniel is gone. He won't ever get to hug his kids again or kiss his wife, good morning. He won't get to say I love you to his wife once more. He won't see his son win his first soccer game or his daughter perform in her recital. He is going to miss everything. He had everything and now…" she got quiet, getting lost in her terrible thoughts.

He hated seeing her like this and he had no idea what to say or do. He scooted himself closer to her and grabbed hold of her hand. "I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere," he proclaimed.

She leaned over onto his shoulder and continued to sob. He brushed her hair with his other hand and placed a kiss on her head. "It is going to be okay. We are going to get out of here. I promise, Donna."

Harvey looked over at Louis who had been watching them interact. "I'm going to see if there is something in here, we can signal someone with," Louis explained. He continued to search the front of the plane. He opened every cabinet that was still left and intact searching for anything to help them.

He finally spotted a red box in the bottom corner of the plane. He rushed over to it like it was the Prunie he had been craving. He opened it up and revealed what he had been praying for was there.

He picked up the box and ran over to the other two. "Harvey, I got something." He opened the box and revealed what would get them rescued. They had finally found what they needed to get out of there, the flare gun.

Harvey's eyes lit up. "Louis are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, I do. I can do this," he claimed.

He nodded at him and watched his partner walk into the open space in the woods. Louis swiftly loaded the gun. His hands were slightly unsteady. He couldn't tell if he was shaking with nervousness or excitement.

He finished loading the gun and was prepared to get them the hell out of there.

He stood up and looked back at his friends. He smiled at them and felt relieved. He lifted his hand up and aimed the gun to the sky, knowing they were all finally going home.


End file.
